Thunderstorm'
by BibidiBobidi
Summary: Mirajane Strauss is the daughter of a very wealthy businessman. When her beloved bodyguard dies protecting her she has to bear with his loss and also face the new protector her father hires. But, Laxus Dreyar is not exactly what we could call a friendly person...
1. Prologue

_******Disclaimer- Fairy Tail charcters belong to Hiro Mashima **_

_******My first FT fanfic. Hope you like it. Please leave a review... :) I'm not a native speaker so please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Thunderstorm **_

_ By BibidiBobidi_

**Prologue**

Mirajane Strauss

You all probably know the young model from her various photoshoots for some of the most profitable fashion projects and industries. But what is the secret behind her crazy career? The answer is, her father. Miss Strauss was not only lucky to be born so beautiful but also so rich. Her father Gregory Strauss can literally buy the whole world with his money so his daughter could be famous without doing nothing at all. In a world where everything has to do with money Miss Strauss could be anything she wanted to be. And she chose to be a model. So let's stop wondering about how much she earns per year and let's start thinking about how much her father gave to make her who she is. We have various…

How can people be so rude!

"Miss, is something wrong" says Elfman while I toss the magazine to the back of the car.

"It's just…I try to be kind with everyone and they keep writing those things about me."

"Miss, you don't have to worry! People are just jealous of you!"

"But why?" I say unable to keep my voice down.

Elfman smiles. "Miss, you are so beautiful, you can have anything that you want. It's natural for people to be jealous of you."

"But what can I do?"

"You don't have to do anything! Just smile!"

"Elfman…" I say giving him a hug. "How would I live without you?"

He starts laughing. "I'm just your bodyguard Miss!"

Ten years ago, I was just 9 years old when my father thought that I was no longer safe being all by myself so he hired Elfman. I liked him from the first time I saw him. He was so kind and it didn't took me long to find that he had a pure heart. We spent so much time together that I started feeling him as a part of my family. As I get older my father hired more bodyguards to protect me and now I have four of them following me wherever I go. I got used to it and I of course I could never think of Elfman as my bodyguard.

"You know you're more than that! You're like a brother to me! With you I can forget about people criticizing me…"

"Don't worry Miss. I will do everything I can to protect you. Like every man should do"

"Thank you Elfman"

"We arrived" says Bixlow from the front of the car and hurries to open up my door.

When we get out of the car I notice that something is wrong. The streets are quiet and the light is just enough to see where you're going. I start walking towards the house when a man dressed in black shows up behind a corner. He is wearing a hat despite the fact that there is no sun. I am about to tell Elfman when I notice that he is holding a…

"GUN" screams Elfman and runs towards me.

There is a loud noise and I fall to the pavement unable to move.


	2. Chapter 1-Arrangements

**Here comes chapter one. Hope you'll like it.**

******Disclaimer- Fairy Tail charcters belong to Hiro Mashima**

**************Please leave a review... :) I'm not a native speaker so please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I open my eyes. I'm covered in blood. Why can't I feel the pain? Am I so badly injured that I can't feel anything at all? No, that's not it. I can move my body and when I do I find an image that will haunt me forever. The blood is not mine. Elfman is lying on the ground next to me and has a big ugly wound in his stomach.

"Elfman!" I cry "Elfman!" I put my hand to his face and he opens his eyes.

"Miss Mira" he whispers. His voice is so weak I can barely hear him. "You don't have to worry. You're safe now."

"Don't talk. I'll call an ambulance. You' re going to be ok!" I say and I can't keep my tears from coming.

"It's ok Miss. The man is dead" he says.  
Someone else is talking to me but I can't hear. All I can hear is Elfman's breath.

"You're going to be ok" I say, more to myself than to him.

"You're an amazing person." he says

"Don't talk. I won't let you die like this!"

"I was just being a man." he whispers.

I look around and I find Bixlow a few meters away looking at us with sadness.

"What are you doing? Call an ambulance!" I scream

"Miss, I want you to know that I'm glad I met you." says Elfman and closes his eyes.

"Elfman" I holler "You can't die! You can't leave me!"

Hands are taking me away. I try to free myself while I keep saying Elfman's name.  
No, it can't be true. Elfman can't be dead. It's just a bad dream. It's just a bad dream. Wake up Mira. Wake up.

* * *

_**7 days later-Mira's house**_

"Mira-nee! Mira-nee wake up!"

I open my eyes.

"Lisanna! What are you doing here?" My little sister puts her hands around me.

"Oh, Mira-nee! I'm so sorry! I loved Elfman as much as you did!" she says.

When I hear Elfman's name a shock hits me while i remember everything that happened that day. I start crying.

"Mira-nee, please don't cry." she says and kisses my forehead.

"It's just..." I say "Why? Why did he have to die like this?"

"All living things eventually die. It's unavoidable. But as long as you remember, they will live on in your heart forever."

That doesn't even sound true right now. She looks at me.

"Mira-nee, I heard you haven't left this room since six days ago. You can't do that to yourself. We don't want to see you like this." she says with a serious look.

"I know but..."

"I will be waiting in the kitchen, ok?" she hugs me and leaves the room.

She is right. I can't spend my whole life in this room. My dear Lisanna, she must have heard what happened and came all the way here to comfort me. She most likely left her studies, just to be here with me.

I can't allow that. I have to be strong. Elfman wouldn't want me to act like this. Lisanna should live her own life and not be here with me. I can't allow any more lives to be dissipated. I get up to choose something to wear.

* * *

**Gregory Strauss' office**

_What am I even doing here? There must be hundreds of other jobs I could do._

The secretary waves at me and I remove my earphones to listen what she wants to say.

"Mister Strauss is waiting for you" she says. She is blond, with a nice body and a very short skirt.

_Well, maybe this Strauss guy isn't as serious as I thought._

I walk to the room she shows me.  
"You must be mister Dreyer. I'm so happy to meet you."

_Yeah he looks serious enough to me, wearing that plain suit and looking at me like that. Even if he says so, he doesn't look very happy._

"You know why you are here, right?"

_Yeah, because that old man of mine told me to._  
"Yes"

"I am a very good friend of your grandfather and he told me what a responsible person you are."

_That's probably what he wants me to be._

"Could you tell me some more information about the job?" I ask

"All you have to do is protect my daughter from any danger. As you may know, she is a model so you will have to accompany her in photoshoots and social events and in essence wherever she goes."

_ Babysitting!_

_"_You will also have to dress more... properly" he says looking at my pair of jeans which is kind of torn out.

_So...there is a dress code too!_

"You will be offered a room in her house as you will be obliged to stay there at night."

_ Will I even have a life?_

He hands me a piece of paper. _Oh it's a check_.

"This will be your monthly salary."

_ What?! I could buy a house in Bahamas with this salary!_

"So, do we have a deal?"

_ Hell yeah_

"Yes" I shake his hand.

"Before you go, I would like to inform you that the previous bodyguard of my daughter died a few days ago. You do understand the risk, right?"

_ Yeah, I will have to be a girl's dog and follow her wherever she goes. It will certainly ruin my image!_

"Of course Sir."

"Great. You start by tomorrow."

* * *

**That's it...I will try to write longer chapters in the future... So, please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2-The beginning

**Hello everyone. Thank you so much for your reports. They made me smile.**

**So...this is chapter two...i hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer- Fairy Tail charcters belong to Hiro Mashima. Please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes as i'm not a native speaker.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-The beginning**

I thought my grandfather was rich but these people belong to a whole new different level. This girl's house is huge! I wouldn't even call it a house to begin with. It has a big garden surrounded by trees and of course a swimming pool!

_Yeah! How could someone live without a swimming pool? Not that I wouldn't like it..._

A man is standing outside the door.

"I'm Laxus Dreyer." I say but the man doesn't give a sign of recognition to my name. "The new bodyguard." I add.

"Ah, of course. Miss Strauss is in the living room." He says and opens the door. He points a room down the hallway.

_How many rooms does this place have?_

I knock the door. There is no answer. I can hear someone playing the piano. I knock one more time and the music stops. Someone opens the door.

_Oh, boy! She's a kid! I will indeed be a babysitter!_

"Hello" she says with her childish voice. "Can I help you?"

_I'm your new babysitter!_

"I'm Laxus Dreyer, the new babysi…em... I'm the new bodyguard"

_God, I almost said that out loud!_

"Ah, you're here for my sister?" she says. "Please have a sit. I will go call her." she smiles and leaves the room.

_Sister... I hope she's older than her._

I start observing the room. Well, of course it's huge with modern expensive furniture and (!) a glass wall from where you can see the pool.

_These people have indeed deep pockets!_

Someone enters the room and I turn to look.

_OK! She's not a kid. She must be about three or four years younger than me. She is really beautiful and has a really nice body. Maybe this job will be more interesting than I thought!_

"Hello." She says and I go to shake her hand. "I'm Mirajane. My employees usually call me Miss Strauss"

"Hello Mirajane." I say pointing to the name and she blushes.

_Ah, I love when they blush!_

"I'm Laxus Dreyer."

"I know who you are and I would prefer it if you called me Miss Strauss"

_Ouch! This chick just rejected me! _

"As you wish" I say smirking and she looks at me._ Maybe trying to understand what I'm thinking._

_This is getting interesting!_

"Would you like me to show you the other rooms?" she says.

"That would be nice. If you don't have better things to do, of course."

"To tell you the truth, I do have an unfinished business, so how about I find someone else to show you around."

_What did she say?_

"Ok" I say while my smile vanishes.

"Ok then, please wait here." She says and leaves.

_Did I do something wrong?_

A few minutes later a man enters the room. He has long green hair and his name is Freed. I learn that he is also _Miss Strauss's _bodyguard and he is very pleased to meet me because he knows my grandfather. _Who doesn't?_ I follow him to check the rest of the 'house' while I keep wondering why she left like that.

* * *

"So, how's the new bodyguard?" asks Lisanna when I enter the kitchen.

I take a glass of water and sit in one of the chairs.

"I don't know…"

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Nothing…"

"Well…you have to admit he is really handsome. At first I thought he was one of your fellow models." she says looking at me playfully.

"Lisanna…I'm not in the mood right now…"

"Mira-nee, what's wrong?"

"I… I just… don't want any more people to lose their lives because of me."

She looks at me and smiles...

"It's their job Mira. You just have to accept it."

"I …"

"Mira-nee, I hope you were kind to him."

"I… I was" I say and blush.

"Mira-nee!" she says surprised. I can't hide anything from her. "Go and apologize. Now."

She literally pusses me out of the kitchen and I find Laxus sitting a few meters away with the other bodyguards.

"Em… Can I talk to you?" I say and the other three stand up and leave.

"Yes." he says. He looks very serious.

"I…I'm sorry about before. I have a lot of things in mind lately." I say looking anywhere but him.

"You don't have to apologize Miss Strauss. I understand that you can't waste your time dealing with your employees' requests." he says coldly.

"What? No, you misunderstood. I…"

"That's ok. It doesn't matter anymore." he says

"No,you... you are wrong!" I try to say "I always treat my employees like I treat my friends. I just..."

"You just don't like me. I get it."

"No! I like you. I am just not very well lately..."

"Look! I don't understand why we are making this conversation. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to protect you. You don't have to do anything for me." he says and leaves before I can say anything.

I stand there, looking to a plain wall. Why is he so...so mean with me?

* * *

**End of chapter 2. Please leave a report.**

**My school started this week so I don't have much time to write bigger chapters. I'll try to update sooner though.**

**Tell me if you'd want me to add any FT characters?**


	4. Chapter 3-Complications

**Hello everyone! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! I love reading your thoughts and ideas!**

**So, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer- FT characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes because I'm not a native speaker…**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Complications**

My name is Laxus Dreyer. I am working as a bodyguard for two weeks now. My boss, Mirajane Strauss, is a young model who always gets in danger without doing anything at all. She always tries to be kind with me but I'm always mean. I'm mean because I hate her. I hate her because she has everything I want. People know her for who she is and not because she is her father's daughter, while I will always be Makarov Dreyer's grandson.

My grandfather is one of the most famous people here because he works for the president himself. He is one of the closest persons to the president both as a friend and as an employee. Since I was born, everyone knew my name, neighbors, school teachers, friends…They all knew that I was Makarov Dreyer's grandson. People treated me with respect when they heard who my grandpa was. But I hated that.

I want people to acknowledge me for who I am.

"Laxus! Yo, Laxus!"

Bickslow shakes his hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"We arrived. Do you wanna stay in the car?"

"No, I'm coming." I close the door behind me and straighten my suit.

_I hate suits! I look ridiculous!_

"As you wish."

Bickslow is a fellow bodyguard who also works for Miss Strauss. He has a crazy haircut-_I wonder how he managed to keep it despite the 'good-looking code' of this job-and h_e always wears sunglasses-_To tell you the truth I've never seen his eyes-_ and makes stupid jokes all time.

"Hey, Laxus!" says Freed. "Bickslow and I will be walking next to Miss Strauss while you and Eva will walk behind us."

"Ok."

Freed… I like him… _Except the fact that he always talks about how much he admires my family._ He must be really smart- _he actually looks like a bookworm_- and he doesn't seem to be too strong but i remember one time when we had to deal with danger,he was a completely different person.

Evergreen… _A girl in the bodyguard business? Please!_ I don't know a lot about her… well we have a similar attitude but she is more annoying than me. And she has those gorgeous eyes… and that furious look..._I sometimes have this stupid feeling that if I look at them for more than a few minutes I will be turned to stone…_ Better keep my distance from that chick…

* * *

Today Miss Strauss has to attend a birthday party of a well known fashion designer, and we of course have to be with her all the time. _I'm so damn bored!_

The room is full with well-dressed people who laugh and talk with each other but all I can see is some stupid people who only want to impress. _And we have to stay here all night!_

We have to keep an eye on everyone Miss Strauss wants to talk to-_Her father's request-_so when a man approaches her I get in the way. He looks at me annoyed.

"Do you want something?" he asks stupidly.

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"I asked who are you." I say.

"Why do you care?"

I look at him ready for a fight when she gets in the way.

"It's ok mister Dreyer. This is my boyfriend, Max Alors." she says.

_Boyfriend? Him? HaHaHa! You've got to be kidding me!_

He looks at me with his stupid eyes and smiles.

_Wait! That's an ironic smile. Who does he think he is!_

They sit to a table a few meters away.

"Such a pity, isn't it?" says Freed

"What?"

"That she is taken…"

I roll my eyes and say nothing.

"You know… This guy, Max… he is a model two…"

_Yeah! What else could he be with that childish face of his?_

_"_I sometimes wonder how it would be like to have a girl like Mirajane." Freed continues.

"Look, Freed I'm not in the mood right now!" I make him stop.

I look for the exit because the hubbub makes me dizzy.

The garden is huge and has a lot of flowers and trees. I sit to a bench and light up a cigarette.

Why do I even care? I don't like this girl. I'm just her bodyguard.

* * *

"Max, why were you so rude to my bodyguard?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes, you were!"

"No, I wasn't!" he says and tries to hug me but I move away. "Look, Mira… I'm sorry. I won't do that again."

"Thank you." I say and we share a kiss.

I'm dating Max for two months now. He understands me better than other people while he is in the same business. I enjoy his company but sometimes he can be really tiring. I've never had a long relationship with someone because most people just try to take advantage of me and I always end up getting hurt. I see Max more as a friend rather than as a boyfriend but he is so nice to me that I don't want to lose him.

"Hey Max!"

Someone approaches us but I don't know his name. I suppose that he is a friend of Max because he goes to hug him and they start talking. I stand up to go to take something to drink when Freed stops me.

"Miss Mira, I think it's time we left. You have a photoshoot tomorrow morning and you should sleep early."

"Oh, I completely forgot that! We should leave immediately because I have to make my suitcase."

"The others are waiting in the car." mister Dreyer says while he walks towards us.

"Where are you going?" says Max

"We have to leave. I'm sorry."

"Can I come with you?" he looks at me and smiles while mister Dreyer snorts. _What is his problem?_

"Well… I will wake up early tomorrow while I have a photoshoot to a near city."

"That's not a problem for me." Max says.

"Ok, let's go then!"

We stop to say goodbye to my beloved host, Mark and we leave.

In the car, I sense a vexation in the air while Max and mister Dreyer look at each other seriously. _What's wrong with those two?_

I personally think that mister Dreyer should stop having that attitude if he wants to keep his job. Every time I try to say anything to him he just vanishes or gives me a rude reply. I really don't care about what he thinks of me but he should at least try to be nice. I'm his boss after all!

We walk into the house and we say goodnight. The bodyguards go to the kitchen to have their diner and I hear Evergreen complaining about how they weren't allowed to eat food at the and I go to my room.

I open the door and a shock hits me.

My room is upside down. My furniture and clothes are on the floor. The window is broken and the whole room is covered with crushed glass.

But the most shocking image is the mirror where someone wrote with black paint.

'Your clock is ticking.'

Someone wants me dead.

* * *

**So... End of chapter 3... please write a review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4-Time

**Hello everyone! This is the new chapter, hope you'll like it. Please leave a review; I really like your ideas.**

**Disclaimer-FT characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes as I'm not a native speaker.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Time**

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Freed! You and Bickslow, check the streets. They might be still here. Evergreen, check the surveillance cameras. I will stay with Miss Strauss." I say

"What can I do?" says this stupid guy…Max.

"Why don't you clean up this mess?" I say ironically

"Ok…" he says. _Pathetic!_

"Miss Strauss, why don't we go downstairs?" I say but she doesn't react. She stays a few meters away with a lost look in her eyes. "Miss Strauss" I repeat and she looks at me.

"Ok" she says, and with plain eyes she follows me to the kitchen on the first floor.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

I give her a glass of water. She looks at the floor. Saying nothing

"It is probably a work of a hater." I say "Nothing to worry about."

She says nothing.

"Did something similar happen to the past?" I ask

"No."

"Then you don't have to worry."

She nods. I sit next to her and touch her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here to protect you." I say.

Tick Tock Tick Tock

Freed and Bickslow enter the kitchen.

"There is nothing out there."

"They probably did this when we were at the party." Bickslow says.

"Was there anybody here at that hour?" I ask.

"No, the lady that comes for cleaning leaves at 5.00 a.m." says Freed.

"Guys! You need to see this." Evergreen enters the room. She puts a laptop on the table and presses the play bottom.

It's a surveillance video from the back garden. Two men, dressed in black come out from an SUV. They both wear masks that cover their faces. The taller one holds a little package. It has exactly the size of a little…bomb…

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"Miss Strauss… I think we should leave the house." I say

"Why?" she says. She clearly didn't understand what we saw.

"In…In case they decide to come back." I say

"Ok."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"We will leave now and Evergreen will take some clothes for you later."

"It won't take me much time to go and take some now." She says and goes to the stairs.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I say grabbing her arm. She looks at me surprised.

"Why."

Tick Tock Tick Tock

"We will talk to the car." I say at push her out the front door.

Bickslow follows me while the others go up the stairs. If we're right there is a bomb in the house. Why it hasn't exploded yet?

Tick Tock Tick Tock

I rush Miss Strauss into the car but before we manage to get away there is a loud noise.

The bomb explodes.

"Oh, boy…" says Bickslow looking at the house.

It was a small bomb. There is smell coming out from Miss Strauss' window but nothing else. We run to the house. She has a look mixed with surprise and horror.

Freed and Evergreen are standing to the stairs where we left them.

"Are you ok?" I say

"We're fine. I don't think there was much damage… It was just to scare us…" says Freed

"Where is Max?" says Miss Strauss horrified.

_Shit! I completely forgot he was in the house! _

I rush through Miss Strauss' room and I found him lying on the floor. He is injured and is crying like a baby!

_What a fool!_

"Hey? Are you ok?" I say.

"I can't move my leg. I can't move it." he cries

Miss Strauss pushes me aside and goes right next to him and he starts crying and saying words I don't understand.

_He is such a baby!_

The bomb was really small. There isn't any serious damage in the room. _Except that moron on the floor._ _What did he do? Step on it?_

We call the police and the paramedics and in a few minutes everything looks fine.

* * *

They said Max is going to be ok. They said it was a really small bomb. They put it just to scare us.

I'm sitting in the hospital's corridor. Max is fine. He's leg will be useless for a few weeks but then he will be ok. But I can't leave him. Not after what happened. I'm looking on the floor. Thinking. What if the bomb wasn't small? What if they had put it to kill me? What if the next time we won't be so lucky? How many people will die for me?

"Miss…" Evergreen comes and sits next to me. "I think we should leave now."

"I can't…"

"Miss…He's gonna be ok. There is nothing you can do now to help him. You don't have to stay here all night."

"I do…"

"Miss…Please…" she looks at me with a sad smile.

"You can go. I'll stay here." I say

"You know we can't leave you alone." She says.

"I don't want any more people to be put in danger because of me." I say and start crying.

"But everyone is ok Miss."

"Elfman died!" I shout.

"Elfman…was doing his job. He died like he wanted to…" she says

"How can you talk!" I shout "You didn't even know him like I was."

"I…I loved him Miss…" she says and her eyes fill with tears.

* * *

**Ok...I know it's small but I don't have enough time lately...**

**Anyway, please write a review and tell me what you think. Is there any character you want me to add to the story?**


	6. Chapter 5- Little Things

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! They make me so happy! :D 3**

**So, this Friday (9/20) was my birthday and I thought of making something special. So, I added a new character. You all probably know her and love her, so here comes chapter five.**

**Notes-FT characters belong to Hiro Mashima.****Please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes as I'm not a native speaker.**

* * *

**Chapter 5-Little things**

"Miss Mira? Where are you?" Elfman is calling me but I stay inside the closet without making a sound.

"Miss Mira?" he asks again.

I won't talk to him. I'm angry.

"I don't have time for this." says a very angry Evergreen.

"Oh, come on Eva. She's just a kid." says Elfman.

I'm not a kid!

"She's not a kid. She's fourteen years old!"

"Still a kid, in my opinion."

"And what? Every time she gets angry we're going to play hide and seek?" she says

"Eva…" says Elfman and I can tell by the sound of his voice that he is smiling.

Why is he smiling? He should be sad for making me angry.

I open the closet's door and come out while Elfman and Evergreen look at me surprised.

"There you are!" says Elfman happily. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I would like to stay alone!" I say, looking angrily at him.

Evergreen roll her eyes. What's her problem!

"Ok then. We'll leave you alone." she says and grabs Elfman's hand.

"Don't be late for dinner." he says while Evergreen is pulling him out of the room.

I stay there. Alone. Is this really what I want? Being alone? All I wanted was Elfman to say he was sorry. It was his fault that my favorite bracelet broke.

I sit to the one side of the bed.

It wasn't his fault. It was an accident.

Lisanna's voice comes to my mind.

"If you were kinder, people would like you more."

My little sister. She is so young but so wise.

I go down the stairs and open the kitchen's door.

Elfman quickly stands up from where he was sitting while Evergreen rushes away from him. They both blush. Did I interrupt something? They were probably talking about me…

"Em…" I say and clear my throat. "I… I wanted to say that… I'm sorry about before…"

Elfman smiles but Evergreen stays cold.

"I…I overreacted." I say.

"It's ok Miss. As long as you understand your mistake, there is no problem." he says and smiles.

I run to his arms. When Elfman hugs me I feel safe. I feel that someone loves me. That someone cares about me.

"Thank you, Elfman." I say and rush to my room.

* * *

How could I be so blind? Of course Elfman and Evergreen always had a close relationship. The look on their faces when they were together, Evergreen's reaction when she learned about Elfman's death... How could I not see that? How could I misjudge their behavior? Evergreen loved Elfman. Maybe more than I loved him. I lost a friend but she lost a lover. And there I am now, shouting at her for a stupid reason.

"Evergreen, I'm sorry!" I hug her like I never had before.

I never liked Evergreen because she was usually mean with me. But now I understand, she has a pure heart.

"I'm so sorry…" I say and we stay there, in each other's arms without speaking.

Freed approaches us.

"Em… sorry but I think we should go now." he says.

"Ok" I say and we walk out of the hospital.

Evergreen is still holding my hand and we both know that our relationship will be different from now on.

* * *

"It's been a week since the bomb exploded and my life is miserable!

First of all, this moron, Max is living in the house now, because Miss Strauss says it's her fault of what happened and it's the only way she can make up for him.

But she is not in the house! She is not the one who has to stand his f***ing behavior!

The worst is that Freed and I are alone in the house with him while the other two, Evergreen and Bickslow, are enjoying their trip to Paris where Miss Strauss has a photoshoot.

Secondly, I have to read all of Miss Strauss' fan-letters because there might be one that will tell me who the bomber is.

In general, I have to spend my half day babysitting Max, and the rest of the day, reading letters from desperate people who hate their life and wish they were like my boss.

I am doomed!"

"Oh, come on Laxus. It can't be that bad!" says Erza on the other side of the phone.

"I'm telling the truth!" I say. Erza never understands me.

"Why don't you try to rectify your relationship with this guy?" he says.

"What guy?"

"Max."

I burst out laughing. "Hahaha. That was a good one Erza." I say

"I'm serious."

"Look, this guy thinks I'm his nurse! He once tried to command me to make him coffee. So, no, I don't want to try to make things better."

"Laxus… You are such an egoist." she says

"Look who's talking." I say and we start laughing.

Erza is engaged with my best friend. At first I didn't like her but then I found out we have a lot of things in common. I now see her as a sister.

"So how are you doing?" I say.

"Oh… well… you know. We are enjoying our trip over Europe." she says.

"That's good."

"Yes, but yesterday one guy tried to stole my bag." she says.

"What? Is he still alive?" I say with a smile, knowing how angry Erza can get.

"He's in the hospital with a broken nose." she says and I know she is not joking.

"Erza! A broken nose? Don't you think you overreacted?"

"Of course not!" she says.

"But… a broken nose?"

"Goodbye Laxus." she says and closes the phone while I laugh.

* * *

"Laxusss."

_Oh no! The sleeping beauty wake up and is calling me!_

I open Max's door.

"What?" I say.

"Could you bring me a glass of water?" he says with his childish voice.

"There is one, right next to you."

"Yes but I want cold water."

'Cold water? Oh, I will bring you water that will be so cold that your entire nervous system will froze!' I whisper evilly.

"What?" he says.

"I say, I will bring you some cold water." I say with an evil smile and leave the room.

* * *

**So, this is it. Hope you like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you all for your support. :D**


	7. Chapter 6-Shock

**Hello! New chapter today…I think I did a pretty good job… Thank you sooo much for your reviews! Well… I hope you'll like it.**

**Notes-FT characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes as I'm not a native speaker. (I keep saying that in every chapter, aren't I?)**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Shock**

"You have to understand that Max is sick Mr. Dreyer." she says.

_And I'm sick of him._

"I do understand that Miss Strauss." I say

"He needs your assistance."

_He needs a good smack._

"Yes, Miss Strauss"

"You have to be kind with him."

"I know, but I treat people like they treat me, and he is not kind, Miss Strauss."

"But he was just hit by a bomb. He can't think clearly."

_Oh, believe me! He can!_

"Look, Miss Strauss. I'd be happy to change my behavior if he changed his too. Now do you want anything else?"

"Just… be kind please. I will be back this afternoon." she says and closes the phone.

_Keep on dreaming woman._

I take a letter in my hand.

Dear Mira,

I am a big fan of yours and I live in the same town as you do. One day I was going to the supermarket when I saw you pass by. It was love at first sight. You probably-

_Bullshits!_

I toss the letter aside where all the other hideous letters I read, are. The whole morning I've been reading them in case there is something that could help me with the bombing. We are certain that it was an act of a hater. But, there aren't any threatening letters (except one that says "If you don't marry me I'll kill myself." But that doesn't count.). So how am I supposed to find the bomber?

Freed enters the kitchen.

"Find anything?" he asks.

"Nope…"

"Let me help you. I love reading things."

"I don't think you'll like those…"

"Are they so bad?"

"Try for yourself." I say and toss him a fan-letter which has a picture of a filthy, old guy glued on the paper. The hand writing is not even readable.

"Does she even read those letters?" I ask.

"Yes, when she has enough time… She usually calls a friend or two to answer them together."

I take another letter in my hands.

"What if it wasn't a hater's act? The bombing…" I say

"You really think so?" he says. "So why did they put such a small bomb."

"Well…"

"I think that if they wanted to kill Miss Strauss, she would already be dead."

"Yeah… but maybe it was just the beginning."

"But now we are alerted. We'll catch them."

"Still, I don't think it was a good idea to let her with only two bodyguards."

"But we have to keep an eye on Max."

_Oh come on!_

"One man could do it."

"Yes, but … Laxus… If we left you all alone with him you would have killed him."

"Don't be ridiculous…"

_Is it so clear that I can't stand the guy?_

"I see how you're looking at him…" he says "Anyway; they will be back this afternoon. What wrong could happen?"

"I don't know… I just have this feeling…"

* * *

"Where are you?" says Cana on the other side of the phone.

"Coming home." I say

"Good…I am lonely. Bacchus left for work and-"

"You're still dating that guy?"

"Mira, don't start!" she says with a sigh.

"But… He is so irresponsible. And… What do you even like about him?"

"I told you. With him I can drink whenever and whatever I want."

"But you promised you won't drink so much. Drinking is so bad for your health. Imagine all the problems you-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Tell me something I don't know." she says

"I just care about you. I don't want you to-"

"Mira! Chill out! I'm not an alcoholic, I just like to drink."

"It's the same thing…"

"Let's change the subject." she says and I agree knowing that this conversation will make no sense to her.

"How was the photoshoot?" she asks.

"Magnifique! Paris is so wonderful!"

"Cool. I hope you took some pictures."

"Of course I did."

"How's Max doing?"

"I don't really know… My bodyguard mister Dreyer is probably making his life more difficult…"

"What? Why?"

"Well…they don't like each other…"

"Are you sure it's your bodyguard's fault? I mean… Max is sometimes rude with others."

"I… don't know…"

"Anyway… Unfortunately Ι have to go."

"Oh, ok!"

"See you soon baby!"

"Please don't drink much." I beg her…

"Bye Mira!" she says and closes the phone.

I put my earphones on, and close my eyes. Two ours left. I really hope Max is ok…

* * *

"We'll be back in ten minutes." says Bickslow

"Oh, you're already here?" I say

"Yeap. Miss Strauss asks if Max is ok."

_What do they think, I could do to him? Hang him of the chandelier? That wouldn't be a bad idea though, now that I'm thinking of it…_

"Good as ever." I say ironically.

"Ok then, see ya." he says and closes the phone

I start cleaning up the mess in the floor, which is now covered with open letters.

_I wouldn't want Miss Strauss to think that I am a slacker, would I?_

I put all the paper to a basket nearby when I hear a loud noise from outside.

_CRASH!_

_What the hell was that?_

Freed is babysitting Max so I go out the front door to the garden.

Two cars are crashed right in front of our door. And one of them it's…ours.

Then everything happens so fast.

Two men, dressed in black come out from the other car. They wear hoods that cover their faces. Evergreen comes out. She looks puzzled while Bickslow is unconscious on the wheel.

One of the men tries to take her down but she is strong and they struggle. Mirajane comes out of the car and the other man points a gun to her face.

_It's too late. I can't make it._

_I can't make it. She's gonna die._

Then… Then she does something I will never forget. With an excellent move she rises her foot and kicks the gun away.

For a split second we all stay still. Looking at her puzzled.

Then the man grabs her and puts his hands around her neck while I run towards them.

* * *

**That's it! Please write a review! I love reading your ideas! Thank you all for your support! :D**


	8. Chapter 7-Destruction

**Hello guys! I want to thank everyone for their reviews and support. It means so much to me!**

**So, this is chapter seven. Enjoy ;D**

**Notes- FT characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Please forgive any mistakes; I'm not a native speaker.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Destruction**

So, this is the end. This is the way I'm going to die. I always thought that I could die happy. Maybe go to sleep and never wake up. A peaceful ending.

I manage to open my eyes. I meet two evil eyes looking at me with a terrifying smile.

"Please…" I manage to say.

Suddenly I'm free from his hands and fall to the ground. A piercing and unbearable pain fills my head.

I open my eyes. Everything is blurry. The man lies on the floor.

"Mirajane! Mirajane!" I hear someone say.

It's Laxus. He's standing above me.

"Mirajane! Stay with me. Stay with me!" he says breathless.

I close my eyes.

* * *

"Laxus!" says Erza and hugs me. "Are you ok?"

"I have seen better days"

"What's up with all the media?" Jellal says. "The place is full of reporters. We found it so difficult to pass through them."

"Yeah… Apparently paparazzi saw me when I saved Mirajane's life…"

"You're everywhere in the news." says Erza. "Is she ok?"

"She's hasn't wake up yet. So… I don't know…"

"What did the doctors say?"

"Nothing…"

"How is everyone else?

"Bickslow had a fracture but he's ok… Evergreen has a few scratches and she's pissed off…"

"How about the other guy? Max?" says Erza

"I don't give a-"

"Laxus!" Freed enters the room. "Oh, sorry for interrupting." he says looking at Jellal and Erza.

"It's ok! What do you want?" I say

"One of them is awake."

I immediately stand up and follow Freed.

"Wait here." I say to the others.

We enter his room. He's in his bed and looks like he's in his twenties.

_Let's have some fun!_

I take a chair and put it right in front of him.

"So…" I say

"I'm not saying anything." he says.

"We'll see about that."

"I know my rights." he says and I start laughing.

"This is not a police station kid! You have no rights."

He looks at me ironically.

"Well then. You can kill me if you want."

"Oh, no. I don't usually kill people before they give me what I want. But I know a lot of ways to make you suffer." I say with a sadistic smile.

_Yes! I love playing the crazy bodyguard._

He looks at me. Trying to find if I'm joking.

"Who sent you?" I say

He says nothing.

"Who sent you?" I ask again but there is no answer.

I smile and put my hand in his foot. He makes a grimace as he has a bad wound.

"Who send you?"

"I don't know his name." he says

_Bullshits._

"You don't?" I ask.

"Look,a guy named Obra paid me to kill her."

"And you didn't ask any more information?"

"No! It's my job man!"

I put more pressure on his foot.

"He's from an organization. I don't know the name of it." he says with a grimace.

"Why do they want her dead?"

"I don't know."

"I asked you, why do they want her dead?" I say angrily.

"It's because of you!" he says

"What?"

"It's because of you! They want to kill her because you're working for her."

"What do you mean?" I say pressing his leg and he makes a sound.

"I don't know! I swear!" he cries.

"Laxus…" says Freed.

"What's the name of the organization?" I ask, ignoring him.

"I don't know."

"Tell me the name!" I shout.

"I don't know! I swear! I don't know!" he cries.

I leave his foot and get out of the room.

_No! This can't be true! What do they want from me? Why do they want to kill her? What do I have to do with all of this?_

* * *

"Are you Lisanna Strauss?" asks the doctor

"Yes." she says.

"Your sister woke up."

"Is she ok?"

"Well…there have been a few…complications."

"What complications?" I say.

"I'm sorry. You are?"

"Laxus Dreyer. I'm the bodyguard."

"Well… Mister Dreyer, she won't have any problem… She can leave the hospital today…"

"But?"

"But… When she fell down she probably hit her head…"

_What a fool! Why doesn't he tell us what is going on?_

"So?"

"So… she has amnesia… Mr. Dreyer."

"Amnesia?" asks Lisanna.

"Yes."

"Is it serious?" I ask.

"No… It will probably pass in a few days. But now she doesn't remember anything at all."

_Anything… She doesn't remember anything… Because of me._

"She just said two names. Lisanna and Laxus."

_She said my name?_

"So she remembers us?" asks Lisanna.

"No… She probably remember your names because it was the last thing she thought about before she lost consciousness."

_She said my name._

"I see." says Lisanna. "Can we see her?"

"Yes."

"Come on Laxus." Says Lisanna and I follow her to the room.

She's sitting on her bed. She is so pale.

"Mira-nee!" says Lisanna and hugs her.

She looks at her without a sign of recognition.

"Who are you?" she asks.

Lisanna looks at her.

"I'm your sister, Mira-nee. Your little sister, Lisanna" she says with a sad smile.

"Oh…" says Mirajane. "I… I can't seem to remember anyone."

"It's ok Mira-nee. You will remember us." says Lisanna.

"You really think so?" she asks.

"Of course." says Lisanna.

I move a chair and make a sound.

Mirajane turns her head and looks at me.

"Laxus!" she says.

* * *

**End of chapter. Thanks for reading. Please write a review and tell me what you think. :)**


	9. Chapter 8-Tangled

**Hello! First of all thank you all for your reviews and support! :D You make me so happy!**

**So… these days were not very good for me as I had some health problems. But I'm ok now, and I made the new chapter! Hope you'll like it! ;)**

**Notes- FT characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes as I'm not a native speaker.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Tangled**

"Laxus!" she says.

_She said my name?_

"Mira-nee! You remember him!" says Lisanna surprised.

_She remembers?_

"Yes." says Mirajane puzzled.

_She remembers… me_

"You… You do?" I ask.

"Yes… You are… You are my…"

"Your bodyguard." Says Lisanna joyfully.

Mirajane looks troubled.

_Was she trying to say something else?_

"My… bodyguard… of course…" she says looking at me with an inquisitive look.

For a few moments we stay still, observing each other.

Her eyes are so… beautiful… and so… blue.

_Laxus, what the hell are you thinking? _

"Laxus was the one who saved you, Mira-nee." says Lisanna.

"Oh… well… thank you… Laxus…" she says

I feel my heart pounding.

_Laxus, get a hold of yourself._

"I… I was just doing my job." I say.

"Yes… And I'm thankful for that." she says.

"Dad will be so happy when he learns that you are ok!" says Lisanna.

"Dad… Yes…" she says.

"Do you remember dad?" asks Lisanna.

"Em…"

"That's ok, Mira-nee" says Lisanna.

_She doesn't remember Lisanna… or her dad… but she remembers me… Why?_

"Mira-nee. Do you want to see some pictures? They may help you remember." Lisanna says.

"Ok…" says Mirajane, still observing me.

I leave the room and go to the garden.

I sit on a bench and light up a cigarette.

_What is going on? And more importantly, what is happening to me? I don't like this girl. I am just her bodyguard._

* * *

I need someone to talk to. I cross the rooms and find the one where I was previously, hoping Jellal is still there.

He is sitting on a chair, laughing with something Erza must have told him.

"We need to talk." I say.

He looks at me and I know he completely understands the situation.

"Hey, Erza" he says. "Why don't you go for a walk?"

"What?" she says puzzled.

"We, have some things to talk about…"

"Ok… then I am ready to hear them."

"Oh, no dear. Laxus and I, have some things to talk about…" he says grabbing her arm.

"Well… you will of course, need a woman's opinion." she says while he is literally grabbing her out of the room.

"I don't think so dear." says Jellal.

"But-" she tries to say but Jellal closes the door.

"Jellal Fernandes!" she shouts. "Who do you think you are?"

Jellal smirks.

"No one ever dared to close a door to my face." she continues.

"Look…" I say. "You should better get her in, or the whole hospital will hear everything she is going to say."

"Or she'll just get bored and leave."

"Miss." We hear a man's voice from outside. "This is a hospital you can't shout like this. People are resting."

"I have a situation here." she says.

"Miss… I'll ask you to leave now…" the man says.

"Jellal! If you think that I'll let that go so easily, you are fooled. You hear me?" she says while the man is probably pushing her out.

"So…" says Jellal who barely can hold a smile from his face. "What's the problem?"

"I… Look…"

"Yes?"

"Mirajane… Has amnesia…"

"Oh my… she doesn't remember anyone?"

"Anyone… except me…"

"She remembers you?"

"Only me…"

"But… why?"

"I don't know…"

"But something else is bothering you, isn't it?" he says. I can't hide anything from him…

"I… I just thought… that she… she remembers me because I… I mean something to her."

He says nothing.

"Something more than just a bodyguard."

Again there is no response.

"Tell something, damn!" I say.

"Laxus, you like her!" he says.

I immediately stand up.

"What? No!"

"Come on… I know you do."

"I'm just her bodyguard."

"Then why are we making this talk, Laxus?" he says.

"I… well I don't know."

"When did you start thinking about her?" he says.

"When she fell unconscious in front of me. And… When she… said my name… i felt..."

"See! You care about her."

"But… I'm her bodyguard; it's my job to care for her."

"Yeah but… How do you explain your attitude towards that Max guy?"

"My attitude? I am just- Oh Jellal don't tell me you think I'm jealous or something!"

_For heaven's sake!_

"Well…!"

"This is getting ridiculous!" I say

"Ok. You're not jealous of Max. But you do like Mirajane!"

…

"Admit it!"

…

"Laxus!"

"Ok! I do like her." I say.

"I know!" he says triumphantly.

"But what can I do?"

"Go tell her!" he says.

_Hahahaha!_

"Jellal, you're terrible at flirting advice. How did you manage to get engaged to one of the hottest girls on earth?"

"Shut up!" he says and hits my back.

We start laughing.

_Ok. I like Mirajane. How could this be bad?_

* * *

"My name is Mirajane Strauss."

"Yes."

"I'm a model."

"True."

"I have a big and beautiful house."

"Yes. Now try to remember things before the accident." He says.

Oh, this doctor is so annoying.

"Well. First of all, it wasn't an accident. Someone tried to kill me."

"That's right! You see, you are starting to remember."

"I only remember what they told me!" I say desperately.

"Miss Strauss, relax. You'll remember everything. It's only a matter of time."

"I… You know mister… I'm really tired… I think we should continue tomorrow."

"As you wish." he says and takes his things.

When he leaves I go to the window. Such a beautiful weather.

I am Mirajane Strauss. I don't remember anything… The only person I remember is Laxus.

And I remember that he is the person that I hate the most.

* * *

**Didn't see that coming, did you? So, leave a report... tell me what you thing... and please...don't be mad at me for the ending! *angel face***


	10. Chapter 9-Memories

**Hello! Sorry for the late post, I've been so busy this week! (P.S. I decided to put my fave board game in this chapter. You probably know it... it's very popular!)**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and support!**

**Notes-Fairy Tail characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I'm not a native speaker so please forgive any grammatical or spelling mistakes…**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Memories**

I remember.

It's been nine days since the 'accident' and I start to remember things. At first, it was just small ordinary things, clothes, rooms e.t.c. But then I started to remember people as well. I now remember Lisanna, my dad, Elfman and Evergreen… and even Freed and Bickslow.

A lot of people called me, but I can't seem to remember any of them. Except a girl named Cana, which I learned is a very dear friend of mine. I don't remember much about her though, just that we went to high school together.

I also remember a name… Laxus… They say he is my bodyguard… but… There is something else about that name… something that makes me sad… something that makes me angry… They say we met a few months ago when he came to work for me. We never had a closer relationship from that of a boss and an employee. I don't know why but I am sure that… there is something else that happened between us. Something I don't remember. Something the others don't know about. But what is it? What is it that makes me feel that I hate him?

"Mira-san!" I hear a voice from outside the room. "Can I come in?"

I don't recognize the voice. Who could that be?

"Who is that?" I ask.

"It's me. Max."

Who is Max?

"Mira-nee?" I hear Lisanna's voice this time.

"Yes?"

"It's just me and Max… your… your boyfriend." she says.

My boyfriend? I have a boyfriend?

I can't remember my boyfriend!

"C… Come in." I say.

Lisanna opens the door and comes in. Behind her stands a man with brown hair. He looks like he is a member of these famous boybands that are so popular nowadays.

I still can't remember him.

"Hi." he says. He seems to be so shy.

"Hi…"

"I'm Max"

"I… I know." I say. I don't want to be rude. He seems like a nice guy. And he is actually my boyfriend!

"I have some things to do." says Lisanna. "So… I'll leave you two alone."

How can she leave me all alone with him? I don't even remember him!

We stay in an awkward silence.

I have to say something… What can I say? What can I say?

"So… I haven't… seen you all these days? How have you been?" I say.

Ridiculous.

"Hm… well… I can now walk freely… My leg doesn't hurt anymore." he says.

"What do you mean?"

"You know… after the bombing… I have injured my leg."

"Oh, the…" I say. "The bombing?"

"Yes… you know… the bomb that destroyed your room…"

"My room?"

"Yes."

"A bomb destroyed my room?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Hm… I don't know… about two weeks ago…"

"It was before they tried to kill me?"

"Yes…"

"Why haven't anyone told me about this?" I say angrily.

How could they keep something so important from me? Did they expect me to remember?

I walk out of the room leaving him behind. They have to give me an explanation!

* * *

"Hey Laxus!" says Freed "Do you want to play Cluedo with us?"

"Cluedo?" I ask.

"Yeah… It's a board game. You are investigating a murder and you try to find the killer."

_Fits pretty well with our situation!_

"Well… I have nothing better to do…"

"Ok then! Come on. We'll show you how to play." he says and I follow him to the kitchen table.

"Oh, Laxus is playing too?" says Bickslow. "He should choose Colonel Mustard!"

"Who?" I ask

"It's a character of the game." explains Freed.

He then explains me the rules. It sounds easy and fun to play. So I follow Bickslow's advice and choose Colonel Mustard.

"I'll be Reverend Green." says Freed. "It matches my hair color."

"I'll be Mrs. Peacock." says Bickslow.

"But it's a woman."

"Yes, but I like her!"

"Whatever…"

Evergreen chooses the red piece which is called Miss Scarlet.

_Erza would love to hear that!_

"Ok then. Ladies first." says Freed and passes the dice to Bickslow.

"Haha, very funny!" he says ironically.

We begin. I am pretty good… Maybe it's the beginner's luck but I win the first game!

We are about to finish the third game when Mirajane enters the room.

She looks at us angrily.

"Why did you not tell me about the bomb?" she asks.

_How does she know that?_

"Oh, miss… you remembered." says Freed.

"No I didn't. Max said that to me!"

_That idiot! We shouldn't have let him into the house!_

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asks again.

"We didn't want to upset you Miss." Says Freed.

"Upset me? I am upset now!" she says.

"Look… Mirajane…" I say "We all agreed that it was better not to tell you."

"And who are you to decide what is best for me?" she says angrily.

"The doctor said that too."

"I don't care what the doctor said! You are obliged to tell me!" she raises her voice.

_What is wrong with her?_

"I am obliged to keep you safe!" I raise my voice too.

"And why do you think that you are keeping me safe by not telling me I'm in danger!"

"Because I want to catch whoever did this and then let you know you are safe!"

"But I am not!"

_Damn you ungrateful little girl!_

"Miss! Please calm down." says Freed. "Of course you are right. We should have told you and we are sorry for that."

She sits to a chair.

"Tell me now." She says looking at me fiercely.

I reciprocate the look.

"Ok then!" I say. "I'll explain everything!"

* * *

**That's it! :) Hey, wouldn't it be great if there was a FairyTail x Cluedo fanfiction? Write a review and let me know what you think! CU!**


End file.
